A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to satellite systems, and more particularly, to self-organizing and extensible satellite networks.
B. Description of Related Art
Communication satellites represent one of the most significant applications of space technology. Communication satellites can allow radio, television, and telephone transmissions to be sent live anywhere in the world. Before satellites, transmissions were difficult or impossible at long distances. The signals, which travel in straight lines, could not bend around the Earth to reach a destination far away. Because satellites are in orbit, the signals can be sent instantaneously into space and then redirected to their destination.
Communications satellites are often in geostationary orbit. At the orbital altitude of 35,800 kilometers, a geostationary satellite orbits the Earth in the same amount of time it takes the Earth to revolve once. From Earth, therefore, the satellite appears to be stationary. Communication satellites can also be in highly elliptical orbits. This type of orbit is roughly egg-shaped, with the Earth near the top of the egg. In a highly elliptical orbit, the satellite's velocity changes depending on where it is in its orbital path. When the satellite is in the part of its orbit that is close to the Earth, it moves faster because the Earth's gravitational pull is stronger.
Conventionally, systems of multiple satellites have been designed as predetermined constellations of satellites. In these systems, the final position and function of each of the satellites is determined as the system is being designed and conceived. Examples of such satellite systems include the Iridium and Teledesic systems.
It would be desirable to improve design and implementation flexibility for multiple satellite systems.